You And Me
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Hinata lera melakukan apapun demi uang. Katakanlah Hinata wanita mata duitan yang mampu mempertaruhkan harga dirinya demi uang, uang, uang dan uang... Bagaimana dengan Naruto...?


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : TYPO'S,GAJE,ABAL,ALUR CEPAT,HANCUR BERANTAKAN,noEYD,dll.**

 **PAIRING : HYUUGA HINATA & UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **LITLE : YOU AND ME**

 **GENGRE : Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA. DAN SEMOGA SUKA**

* * *

Gemuruh suara petir dan di sertai hujan deras tak menyurutkan langkah seorang gadis cantik yang sudah berpenampilan berantakan. Ia terus melangkah tanpa mau berteduh di caffee-caffee atau emperan toko yang ia lewati. Terus berjalan tampa peduli tatapan orang-orang yang ia lewati, yang memandangnya seperti orang kehilangan kewarasan .

"Tou-san,Kaa-san...Hinata lelah !"gumanya sembari menghentikan langkahnya dan jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan dan menangis dengan kuat.

Hinata baru saja di pecat dari tempatnya berkerja sebagai pramusaji di Restaurant ternama di kota Mexico. Dan semua ini ulah dari paman brengseknya yang ingin menghancurkan hidup Hinata sampai titik terdalam.

"...kenapa kalian tidak adil padaku dengan meninggalkan aku sendiri dangan dendam yang terus mengerogotiku ini" ucap Hinata lagi dengan menambah volume tangisannya.

"Hizashi keparat kau pasti mati sebentar lagi, akan ku pastikan itu" teriak Hinata lagi dengan menjambak surai indigo nya frustasi. "Dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang melayatimu" Ucap Hinata pelan sambil berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan-nya.

...

Sesampai-nya Hinata di flat kecilnya, yang ia sewa dengan uang seadanya . Ia langsung membokar isi lemari mencari sesuatu yang terlihat sangat penting.

"Akkhhh...masih kurang" Teriak Hinata frustasi dengan mengacak rambutnya setelah melihat buku tabungannya itu. "Aku harus cari uang di mana lagi, semua orang sudah di ancam oleh tua bangka brengsek itu. Agar tak bisa membantuku" ucap Hinata lagi dengan nada lirih.

Hinata terus berpikir bagaimana ia bisa mendapat pekerjaan lagi. Dan sampai baju yang ia kenakan menjadi lembap dan rambutnya mengering pun ia masih tetap tak mendapat jalan keluar apapun untuk masalah yang ia hadapi.

...

Akkkhhhh...

Akkhhsss...

"Ya...ya ...terus sayang.. ...uhhhh ya disitu...lebih cepat sayang..." suara desahan dari tetanganya membuat fokus Hinata pecah. Hinata langsung berdiri mengambil heandphone beserta headshednya dan langsung menyumpal kupingnya dari suara-suara menjijikan yang tiap malam di dengar itu. Namun Hinata berhenti bergerak saat tangannya akan membesarkan volume lagu yang ingin di degarkannya. Seakan mendapat pencerahan Hinata langsung melepas dan mengabaikan Headphonenya begitu saja di atas meja.

Maju tiga langkah, Hinata diam terpaku sembari mendegarkan obrolan tetanganya yang baru saja selesai bercinta.

"Ku dengar besok malam Naruto akan datang ke Night club..., Apa itu benar" suara wanita terdengar mulai bicara.

"Ya...ku dengar juga begitu" suara pria itu terdengar menjawab. " Kenapa kau bertanya, Apa kau mau berpaling padanya ?" sambung pria yang tak di kenal Hinata itu. Namun Hinata yakin pria itu kesal.

"Ya.." jawab wanita itu . "Tapi sayang-nya dia tak tertarik padakuu, padahal aku mau tidur denganya tampa di bayarpun" ucap wanita itu sembari tertawa garing.

"Dia tak akan tertarik pada pelacur murahan sepertimu, jadi jangan bermimpi" suara pria ia terdengar mengejek.

"Karna dia sangat kaya, makan-nya dia sombong. Jika dia miskin sepertimu pasti dia mau tidur denganku , sama sepertimu" suara wanita itu terdengar kesal.

"Oh...rupanya kau mau bermain kasar ya" pria itu berkata sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Akan ku tunggu...aaakkhhhhh..." wanita itu menjawab dan di akhiri dengan desahan lagi.

Cukup Hinata tak mau mendengar lagi dan ia langsung melangkah mengambil heandphonenya dan memasang music dengan kuat sembari melangkah menuju lemari. Seperti nya ia tak perlu mandi.

"Naruto...siapa sebenarnya dia" guma Hinata pelan. Bukan sekali dua kali ia mendengar nama Naruto di sebut-sebut. Dulu saat ia masih berkerja banyak wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi membicarakan Naruto. Naruto ini lah, Naruto itu lah. Hampir semua wanita yang berpenampilan modis dan seksi memuja Naruto. Dulu Hinata sendiri saja penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Naruto, tapi karna keseringan mendengar nama Naruto di puja-puja merubah tingkat penasaran Hinata menjadi kebosanan.

Dan sekarang sepertinya Hinata akan kembali penasaran dengan Naruto lebih tepatnya ia penasaran dengan kekayaan Naruto tersebut.

'Naruto itu pencinta ons, dan dia sangat memuaskan' tiba-tiba Hinata teringat dengan perkataan pengunjung dua minggu lalu. Dan ingatannya terus berputar tentang orang-orang yang membicarakan Naruto, dengan obrolan yang sama .

...

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Hinata, hingga kini ia berdiri di pojok ruangan yang minim cayaha. Night club memang luar biasa selain menyajikan minuman dan music yang menghentak di sini juga tersedia perempuan-peruampuan cantik yang siap menemani para pengunjung minum dan juga urusan ranjang sepertinya.

Makin malam music yang terdengar juga makin besar dan pengunjung yang datang juga makin banyak. Membuat Hinata sesak saja. Dan Hinata sendiri masih duduk santai dengan rambut di gulung ke atas juga wajah yang di polesi make up menambah kesan cantik dan tubuhnya masih di tutupi oleh jaket tebal yang memperburuk penampilan-nya, namun jika melihat ke wajahnya semua orang akan mengakui Hinata malam ini sangat cantik dan seksi.

Sesekali Hinata akan melihat sekeliling atau mencari target yang ia incar sedari di rumah tadi. Menoleh ke arah pojok kanan yang sedang ada keributan. Hinata menemukan sosok pria berambut kuning di sana. Dia duduk dengan santai di kelilingi tiga pria lainnya dan juga tiga wanita cantik.

Hinata terus menatap ke arah Naruto dan para sahabat-nya sampai orang yang di tatap balas menatap matanya dengan tajam. Dan di balas senyuman mengoda dari Hinata. Mereka terus saling bertatapan sampai seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat menyentuh pundak Naruto pelan dan tersenyum mengoda. Yang di balas tatapan datar dari Naruto. Target sudah di dapat , Hinata melangkah pergi. Dan Hinata tak menyadari Naruto kembali menoleh menatap ke arah Hinata tadi .

...

"Kemana dia, guma Naruto pelan. Saat matanya Tak menemukan wanita pengoda tadi. Mengabaikan rasa aneh di hatinya, Naruto langsung focus lagi ke depan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dengan kekasinya Sakura.

"Kau mau juga Naru-kun," bisik wanita pirang pucat di telinga Naruto dan memeluk erat tangannya. " Aku bisa memberimu lebih kalau kau mau" sambung wanita itu lagi sembari mengedipkan mata mengoda.

Bukan mendapat respon dari Naruto, wanita pirang pucat itu malah mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah mentertawakannya. Bersungut sebal wanita itu langsung melepas tangan Naruto.

"Menyerah saja Shion, dia tak tertarik padamu" ucap gadis berambut pink sembari tertawa.

"Diam kau Sakura" balas Shion segit menatap tajam Sakura yang tak takut sama sekali. Shion ya itu nama wanita yang sejak tadi bergelayut manja di tangan Naruto.

"Sudahlah siapa yang mau ikut aku ke toilet " suara wanita yang memiliki warna rambut sama pirang namun lebih cerah memutuskan adu tatapan tajam antar Sakura dan Shion. Ia heran mereka sudah kenal nyaris hampir 15tahun namun tetap saja Sakura dan Shion jarang akur. Berbeda denganya yang sangat akur dengan keduanya.

"Aku ikut .."

"Aku juga.." sambung Sakura sembari ikut berdiri mengabaikan tatapan segit Shion. Memangnya ia peduli.

...

Setelah para wanita pergi. Kini tersisa empat pria tampan yang menjadi sasaran tatapan wanita-wanita di sekeliling mereka dengan nakal.

"Ck...mereka menatapmu seperti ingin memakanmu dobe" ucap Sasuke dengan mata meihat sekelilingnya srmbari meminum bir yang ada di gelasnya. Mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto ikut meminum minuman-nya dan menoleh lagi ke kiri saat merasa ada yang menata nya diam-diam. Entah apa yang di miliki wanita yang tadi tersenyum mengoda padanya. Ia hanya merasa tatapan mata-nya berbeda membuat ia yang biasanya mengabaikan semua tatapan nakal ke arahnya tergoda. Naruto terus menatap wanita itu mengabaikan sahabatnya yang bertanya padanya.

Masih terus menatap wanita itu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman mengoda dan cara jalan yang terlihat sangat seksi di mata Naruto.

"Hai..tampan, perlu ku temani" ucap wanita itu setelah sampai dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dan kaget ketiga pria lain-nya.

.

.

Hinata setelah ia pergi tadi , kini ia kembali namun memilih tempat duduk yang berbeda. mantel-nya juga kini sudah di lepas menyisahkan gaun Hitam pendek di atas lutut dan melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, Menambahkan kesan seksi. Jangan mengira ia mengoleksi pakaain kurang bahan seperti ini. pakaian ini ia dapat dari otak pintarnya yang memotong gaun hitam panjang miliknya.

Ia menatap ke arah Naruto dan melihat ketiga wanita itu pergi meningalkan meja mereka.

'Ini kesempatan-nya' guman Hinata dalam hati . Ia terus menatap Naruto sampai Naruto menoleh ke arah-nya . Dua menit kemudian Hinata melangkah ke arah Naruto dengan masih mengunci tatapan matanya dengan Naruto.

"Hai...tampan , perlu ku temani " ucap Hinata dengan nada semenggoda mungkin dan tanpa tahu malu ia langsung duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

Sedetik setelah Hinata duduk di pangkuan Naruto, ia dapat mendengar pekikan kaget dari wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitar meja tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan duduk. Hinata mengerakan tangan kanan-nya membelai rahang kokoh Naruto sembari sesekali memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar wajah tampan Naruto.

Ia mati-matian menahan kegugupan dan air mata yang kapan saja bisa lolos dari mata indahnya , mengigat kelakuannya saat ini yang sangat menjijikan.

'Uang-uang-uang...ini demi uang' Hinata terus mengucapkan kata itu sebagai mantra agar ia sedikit tenang.

"Hai...nona apa yang kau lakukan?" suara dengan nada tanya yang sangat ketara dari arah belakang tubuh Hinata, ia abaikan saja.

'Selama target tak menolak, aku akan bertahan' Hinata berucap dalam hati dengan tangan-tangan nakalnya yang sudah mengusap dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri masih mematung dengan reaksi tubuhnya, yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Biasanya ia tak akan sudi di ganggu oleh orang sembarangan. Tapi kini ia membiarkan saja seorang wanita yang tak di kenalnya duduk di pangkuannya dan jangan lupakan tangan wanita itu yang mengelus kulit dadanya yang terbuka, akibat tiga kancing kemejanya yang sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan.

"Shhhh..."mendengar desahan Naruto, Hinata sempat tegang seperkian detik. Namun ia cepat menguasai diri dan langsung menatap mata biru Naruto yang sudah berkabut gairah dengan senyuman mengoda dan sedetik kemudia Hinata langsung mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut .

.

.

Hinata terus mencium bibir Naruto, bahkan Hinata sesekali akan menghisap bibir bawah Naruto dengan kuat. Meski Naruto sendiri masih tak merespon ciumanya, Hinata tetap menikmati atau lebih tepatnya mencoba menikmati ciumannya. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan Hinata ingin menangis saja saat melakukanya. Bukan karna harus memberi ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang tak di kenalnya. Namun lebih karna orang yang di cium untuk pertama kalinya tak mau membalas ciuman-nya.

"Mhhhpppp..." Hinata langsung mendesah tertahan saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto membalas ciumanya. Jujur saja ia kaget setegah mati saat merasakan ciuman kasar dan mengebu dari Naruto. Bahkan tangn-tangan nakal Naruto kini sudah meremas kedua bokonya.

"Ahhhhh..." Hinata mendogakan kepalanya saat ciuman Naruto turun ke area lehernya. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan pada tubuhnya yang mulai breaksi aneh. Bisikan dan suara music yang makin kuat sudah terdengar sayup-sayup di pendengaran Hinata. Ia tak menyangka kehidupan malam akan sebegininya.

"Akkkhhh" Hinata menjerit sesaat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh terjerambah dengan menyakitnyan.

"Dasar pelacur sialan" Teriakan wanita yang bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto tadi terdengar memekakan teliga Hinata, pasalnya wanita itu berteriak di samping teliga Hinata dan menjambak rambutnya kuat. Bisikan-bisikan di sekitar mereka tak menyurutkan wanita pirang itu untuk menyiksa Hinata lebih lagi.

"Plak..."

Tamparan keras di terima di pipi kanan Hinata, membuat ia mengerang kesakitan, Hinata yakin tamparan itu oasti melukai sudut bibirnya. Belum lagi pukulan-pukulan lainya yang di terima Hinata di bagian tubuh yang lainya. Dan gilanya tak ada yang berniat menolong Hinata dari macan betina yang tengah mengamuk ini.

"Pergi dari sini kau jalang" ucap Shion dengan memandang benci Hinata. Hinata sendiri langsung bangun dan berdiri begitu ia lepas dari Shio. "Cepat pergi sebelum kau ku bunuh."

Hinata tetap berdiri di situ tanpa melangkah sedikitpun, membuat Shion murka. "Kau mau uang kan" ucap Shion dengan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Ini makan uangmu dan segeralah pergi" sambung Shion lagi dengan melempar uang yang cukup banyak ke arah wajah Hinata. Hingga uang tersebut jatuh berhamburan ke bawah.

Hinata diam saja di permalukan seperti itu, meski kedua tangannya sudah terkepal sangat erat siap kapan saja menghancurkan wajah sok cantik wanita di depanya itu. Lalu matanya melirik ke bawah ke arah uang yang baru saja di lemparkan Shion. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Hinata langsung menunduk memunguti uang yang tersebar tersebut. Ia tak peduli saat mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya mengupat dan mendecih jijik melihatnya yang mata duitan.

Masabodo menurutnya. Ia butuh uang bukan butuh komentar orang, dan Hinata akan dengan senang hati menerima uang dari mana saja. Apalagi saat ini, ia mendapatkan uang banyak tanpa perlu keringat dan yang lebih menguntungkannya lagi Hinata masih bisa menjaga kesuciannya.

"Thanks" ucap Hinata dengan mengedipkan matanya dan berjalan menjauh tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk dari sekitarnya. Sepuluh langkah Hinata menghentikan kakinya dan berbalik hanya untuk memberikan ciuman jarak jauh pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya tajam.

...

"Gila, gila, gila...ini gila" sepenjang perjalanan pulang hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Tanpa tau ada mobil hitam mahal yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Baru saja Hinata hendak berbelok ke arah gang rumahnya saat mobil hitam tadi maju dan menghalagi jalanya.

Dan bodohnya Hinata, ia bukanya menyingkir dan melanjutkan perjalan ia malah berhenti sembari menatap mobil mewah itu penasaran. Dan hasilnya Hinata tak sepat berontak apalagi berlari saat lelaki tinggi besar keluar dari mobil dan langsung membius Hinata hingga pingsan.

"Kau miliku Nona" guma lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata birunya yang tengah memperhatikan wajah Hinata di depanya.

Cup

Naruto lelaki yang tengah memangku Hinata itu tersenyum sesaat setelah ia mencium leher Hinata yang terbuka, karna jaket tebalnya sudah di singkirkan Naruto.

"Mension" ucap Naruto pada lelaki tinggi besar di depanya dan setelah itu mobil hitam itu langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuh membelah jalanan kota Mexico.

*********TBC*****

Di buang sayang. Ini cerita udah lama banget di simpen.


End file.
